


A Trip Around The World

by red_crate



Series: Starker Sundays [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rutting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “Hmm, I get I could get Happy to tell me. Or FRIDAY, depending on which one you got to tell you my schedule,” Tony teases.“You could, but that would make me sad.” He pokes his bottom lip out playfully before shaking his head. “Don't ruin it!”Tony tips his head to the side and gives Peter an evaluating look. “Okay, I'll let you keep your super secret date plans to yourself,” he wets his bottom lip and continues, “but you have to do something for me.”A rush of heat pours through Peter at the slightly lower octave in Tony's voice.





	A Trip Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority this morning, but didn't have time to edit until now. Happy Starker Sunday, and a very happy (belated) birthday to Tony Stark!

Rolling onto his stomach, Peter stretches as he wakes. The buzz of his phone’s alarm is insistent, bouncing the device across the surface of his bedside table. 

“Tony!” He remembers suddenly, grabbing for his phone to disable the alarm. He makes quick work of opening the video chat app and making a call.

“Why are you up so early?” Tony asks, lips quirked. “I mean, it’s great to see your face and all, but you should still be asleep.”

As if cued by the words, a yawn pushes out of Peter’s body. He smiles bashfully when he snaps his mouth closed. “It’s your  _ birthday _ .” He answers with a sing-song voice, turning onto his back and holding the phone above him. “Happy birthday!”

Tony covers his face with a hand. “Thanks, kid.” He shakes his head when he looks back at Peter. “You’re really sweet.” The sincerity in his voice makes the tips of Peter’s ears go warm. 

“I know you said you have a bunch of meetings planned for the day, so I wanted to call you first thing.” He squints at Tony through the phone. “Have you even been to bed yet?” 

Tony’s clearly in his workshop, and he looks bright eyed and bushy-tailed considering it is five in the morning. He takes a sip from a coffee mug, looking away with a sheepish expression while he does so. 

“ _ Tony _ ,” Peter chides lightly. “You're going to be dead on your feet by noon.” 

“You highly underestimate my addiction to caffeine and ability to power nap. Besides, I was able to fix the bugs in Rhodey’s armour.” Tony sets the phone at an angle on the desk so he can pull up the program.  “See this right here?” He scrolls through the code until he gets to the section he's looking for. “I can't believe I left that out, but now he will have a secondary shield in case his primary one goes down.” 

Peter grins, warmth growing in his gut at the way Tony is always trying to look out for the people he cares about. “Fixing or improving?” he teases. 

Scoffing, Tony says, “Improving  _ is _ fixing, right?”

Peter nods; he gets it. “Yeah. So,” he starts, tucking his free arm behind his head, “I have a request.” His face heats up in the dim light coming in through his window as he thinks about his plan. 

“It's my birthday, but I suppose I could be magnanimous enough to grant you a wish anyway.” Tony's eyes flick to the screen briefly. He's still scrolling through the code to Colonel Rhodes’s armour; always doing something. But then Tony clears the data screen a second later after marking a section. Peter has his full attention once more. He asks, “Whatcha got?” 

Peter likes watching Tony work on problems, doing things, build things. The fact that Tony willingly focuses that intensity on him still makes Peter question his luck. He doesn't know exactly what he brings to this relationship, but Tony has never made him question his importance to him. It's an incredible feeling to be at the center of someone's concentration and a fixed point in Tony’s surprisingly small world.

Thinking about all this gives Peter the last push he needs to say, “I want to  take you on a date this weekend.” He rushes to add, “Nothing fancy, but...” The words lose their steam. 

They haven't really done the low-key thing. In Tony's book, “chill” still includes fast cars, private jets, and buying out entire restaurants on a Tuesday night. Peter enjoys that, and not just because it's fun to feel pampered. 

Tony is what makes it special. 

Expression going a little soft, Tony props his chin on his fist, and leans closer to ask, “You want to take me on a date?” His smile is wide. “I can get behind that. Do I get to know the details?” 

“No,” Peter shifts so he's on his stomach, sitting up with the help of an elbow. “It's a surprise.” 

“Hmm, I get I could get Happy to tell me. Or FRIDAY, depending on which one you got to tell you my schedule,” Tony teases. 

“You could, but that would make me sad.” He pokes his bottom lip out playfully before shaking his head. “Don't ruin it!” 

Tony tips his head to the side and gives Peter an evaluating look. “Okay, I'll let you keep your super secret date plans to yourself,” he wets his bottom lip and continues, “but you have to do something for me.”

A rush of heat pours through Peter at the slightly lower octave in Tony's voice. He reminds Tony, “The date is for  _ you _ , remember?” 

“Yeah, but today is my birthday, and I have stupid adult things to do all day. So,” he sits up straight, “I want something now.” 

“What do you want?” Peter is a little breathless already. 

He woke up with morning wood. While it had gone down during their call, his dick is firming up in anticipation. There are only so many options considering their current locations. He presses his hips into the bed for the shock of pleasure that sizzles through him. 

Tony stares at him for a long moment, and it makes the heat in Peter's belly grow. Then he gives a perfunctory command to FRIDAY to start the privacy protocol. Peter can imagine what's coming next, but there is nothing like hearing Tony say, “Get yourself off for me.” 

Peter’s lips part, breath speeding up a little. When he moves to turn onto his stomach, Tony  _ tsks _ . “No, stay like that. Rub off on the bed, no touching.” The hint of smile he gives Peter is dark, demanding. 

Peter bites his bottom lip and asks, “What about you?” His hips work minutely, pressing  into the mattress. 

Tony makes a considering sound. “Maybe I just want to watch. You're gorgeous.” The intensity in his eyes eases a little. “I hope whatever our date entails, it ends with you in my bed. Give me something a little extra to look forward to?”

Peter drops his forehead to the bed and groans, desire ratcheting up. “Mean.” He looks back up at his phone, wishing they were together already. “But if you really want me to...” He wets his lips again just to watch Tony track the movement. 

“Don't deny the birthday boy,” Tony chides as he leans forward once more. “Please, baby.” He says this with intent, knowing just how Peter is affected by the pet name. 

Smiling bashfully, Peter admits, “Not like I need a whole lot of convincing. I'm already hard.” He rolls his hips and lets his eyelids drop. 

“Good,” Tony says when Peter is distracted. 

He slept in boxers, and it's warm in the room, enough that at some point in the night he had kicked the covers half off the bed. Looking back at his phone, he asks, “Can I take my underwear off?” 

With a quiet sound, Tony agrees. “Yeah, strip it off.” 

He uses a pillow to prop up his phone before sitting up on his knees. In the tiny screen window, Peter can see his crotch and thighs centered on Tony's end. He slips his fingers beneath the elastic of his boxers and pushes them down a little slower than necessary.  

“Look at you,” Tony murmurs, watching intently as Peter's dick springs free. 

It bounces back and leaves a small wet smear on his stomach. Peter wants to stroke himself so badly, just jerk off right there and come all over himself where Tony can see. But that wasn't the request, and Peter likes the furtive nature of rubbing off on his bed for Tony. 

He's done that alone probably thousands of times, too lazy or too caught up in his head to bother with his hand on his dick. Having Tony there with him, even if it isn't in person, makes his desire burn hotter.

He lies back down on his stomach, shifting his hips to get his dick in the right position. “I wish you were here,” he confesses. “Or that you'd let me jerk off.” Peter says that mostly just to see the fond exasperation that bleeds into Tony's expression. 

“Don't push it, Parker. I might just cancel my meetings and whisk you away to my bedroom for the next twenty-four hours.” 

“Pepper would kill you if you missed your meetings,” Peter reminds him. “It's okay though. This feels pretty good.” 

He picks the phone up, lifting it so the camera pans over his shoulder. Peter is shameless as he arches his back to emphasize the dip of his spine above his ass. The sheet is warm beneath him as he rocks back and forth. 

“Damn, you look good.” Tony stands up from his chair and leans one hand against the work table while his other goes to the front of his jeans. “If I were there, I would make you spread your cheeks so I could see that tight little hole of yours.” 

Peter automatically pushes his knees out, frogged on the bed while he work his hips faster. Keeping his eyes on the screen as he holds up the phone, he asks, “Can I see it?” 

Tony is steadily rubbing himself through his jeans, but Peter wants him to rip them open right there in his workshop. They've fucked against that table, once, and Peter recalls the feeling to being stuffed full, smelling soldered metal and grease. He clenches around nothing now, wondering if Tony would let him push a finger into himself. 

“Yeah, baby.” Tony agrees, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. His underwear is stretched where his cock juts out. When he pulls it out of the slit, Peter whimpers. “I'm going to eat you out next time, slowly. I fucking love your ass.” He thumbs over the head, spreading precome over his finger and down the shaft. When he lightly pinches the head, more precome beads up. 

“Tony,” Peter moans, thinking about the weight of Tony's cock in his mouth. 

He's warm all over, his own precome wetting the sheet and making the slide of his dick easier. It's not as good as rubbing off against Tony's stomach, but it still feels incredibly good. His strength isn’t wavering physically, but the sensations flooding his body—electric and hot—have him shivering and dropping his arms to the bed. 

Tony's hand makes a quiet, obscene sound as he fucks is his own fist. “Are you desperate yet? How bad to you want to come?” His voice is rough and deep. 

Tilting his head to the side so he can just make out the screen of his phone, Peter moans again. He warns, “It's not going to take long.” 

His eyes slip shut as another wave of please rolls over him. He can feel his pending orgasm swelling, zeroing down to the slip-slide of his dick against the bed. He grinds down, pushing so the pressure is everywhere he wants it even if it isn't quite enough. Peter mimics the rhythm Tony has set up for himself, quick and harsh now. 

If he tries hard enough, the phantom touch of Tony's hands run over his body: possessive and giving all at once. 

He looks again at the screen when Tony says, “Do it.” He grits his teeth, a groan bleeding through them as his hand speeds up. Peter can't tear his eyes away from the twist of Tony's fingers around his own cock. 

A shock rocks through Peter when Tony growls out, “ _ Come for me _ .” And Peter is hurtling right over that cliff, not requiring anything more than the push of Tony's demand. 

Peter shouts, belatedly muffling it by turning his face into the mattress, as he spends himself. Biting his lip to trap his whimpers and gasps, he looks back up in a desperate need to see Tony follow. 

“Fuck,” Tony says harshly. Peter can see the way his knuckles are white where he is still gripping the work table. “ _ Peter _ .” And then, “ _ Baby.”  _

He tries to form a word, but his brain isn't quite online just yet. Peter shivers when another jolt of arousal pierces through him. A weak moan escapes his lips the same time Tony spills, white and visceral over his fist. 

Peter pants in an attempt to regain necessary oxygen. He wishes he were on his knees there letting Tony paint his face in the most primitive way. 

A few strokes more as his orgasm slows, and Tony lifts his soiled hand up to lick at the come there. He smirks when Peter groans. “I think this is one of my favorite wake-up calls.” He's breathing hard, wiping the rest of the mess carelessly on his shirt. 

Peter feels like liquid, obliterated and pieced right back together. He smiles loosely and flops onto his back so he isn't lying in his own come. “You weren't even asleep.”

“It's the thought that counts,” Tony retorts as he tucks himself away and does up his jeans. “Let me see.” He nods, prompting Peter without needing to elaborate. 

Peter's cheeks warm, pleasure filling him up all over again. He holds the phone up and tilts it to pan down his chest and groin. Come is smeared thinly across his hair, a small dollop of it in his navel. Using his free hand, he traces a capital T. 

“Brat,” Tony speaks under his breath, fondness tinting the word.

When Peter lifts his phone so he can see Tony once more, he says, “ _ Your  _ brat.” 

Tony's expression grows intent when he says, “Just the way I like it too. And I love you.” He kisses two of his fingers and presses them to the screen. “In case I haven't said it lately.” 

There's a text message from ten last night where Tony had said the same thing. Peter knows his smile is dopey, but he doesn't care. 

“I love you too.” He sits up, drawing his knees to his chest. “I'm really, really glad you exist. You're, ya know, pretty great.”

Instead of the self-centered humor he might use any other time, Tony pauses before he says, “I’m okay, but  _ you're  _ everything.” 

Peter hides his face in the crook of his arm, overcome. He doesn't know what to say to that, so once he regains his breath he says, “Happy birthday. I hope it's a good one.”

Tony smiles, all dirty and mischievous. “It's sure off to a fantastic start.”

“Good. Don't forget, date this weekend okay? I'm making the plans, and you're not spending any money.” 

Pouting, Tony says, “You didn't say I couldn't spend money.” He sighs, so put-upon for the condition. “But fine. You're in charge this weekend. Whatever you want, baby.” 

Peter grins happily. “Deal.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
